


Chocolate

by Kiraynn



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Leo is irritated, M/M, Raph is sneaky, Turtlecest, a bet is a bet, chocolate is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraynn/pseuds/Kiraynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo tastes like chocolate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Since Nickelodeon never returned my calls, I guess they're still not mine

Leo tasted like chocolate. One would think he’d taste like the tea he liked to share with Master Splinter, or the sushi he liked to eat to feel more in touch with their father’s culture, or maybe even the pizza that he and his brothers consumed at an almost obsessive rate. But despite all his odd eating choices, and the fact that he brushed his teeth twice a day as one was supposed to (which was more than Mikey did), he tasted like the rich, creamy flavor of a pure chocolate bar.

Raph pulled back with a lick of his own lips as though he could catch any more remnants of it. His mouth curled into a smirk at the wide, shocked blue eyes that stared back at him.

“Wh-what the heck was that?!” Leo demanded, his leaf-green face bloomed with a pretty impressive blush. 

Before Raph could answer, Mikey came sliding around the corner to a stop. His own blue eyes, a lighter shade than his eldest brother’s, looked between the two turtles like a spectator at Wimbledon. “Aw, Raph!” he whined. “You actually did it?”

“A bet is a bet, Mikey,” Raph snickered. “I guess you’re stuck doing my chores for a week. I hope you enjoy scrubbing the toilet.”

“Man! I never thought you’d go for that.” Mikey grumbled as he shuffled dejectedly away. 

Amused by his littlest brother’s pouting, Raph didn’t even notice Leo move until sudden and hard pressure in his plastron sent him flying back onto his shell with a surprised grunt.

Leo lowered his foot and walked around to where Raph’s head lay, eyes narrowed as he glared down at him. “You kissed me for a bet?”

Raph grinned cheekily up at him. “Yep. We were arguing over who had the worst chores, and somehow it came down to if I kissed you, then Mikey would do mine as well as his.”

Not amused, Leo crossed his arms. “That’s completely stupid.”

“Maybe. But it worked, didn’t it?” Raph rolled over and rose to his feet. “It was even worth wasting my first kiss on you.”

Leo’s body stiffened and he parted his lips for an indignant retaliation. But whatever it was died on his tongue and he simply settled for another glare, then turned sharply on his heel and stomped away.

Everything went back to normal for the next couple of days. No one mentioned the bet again, though Mikey whined to whoever would listen about the fact he had to do both his and Raph’s chores. Splinter questioned it once, but after all he received for a response was Raph’s smirk and Leo’s averted eyes, he decided maybe he didn’t want to know. He remembered being a teen himself and sometimes it was best for a parent’s sanity if they were a little oblivious.

Donnie felt the same way. It worked better for him, really, because with double the chores Mikey had even less time to bother him. So whatever had led up to the situation was a win for him. He could live with it.

Leo slid open the door to the dojo and stepped out, then closed it again behind him. He took two steps towards his room when suddenly he was shoved backwards against the brick wall and then hard lips pressed against his. He automatically opened his mouth for an instinctive protest only for a warm tongue to shove inside.

Completely freaked Leo pushed his attacker away and wiped the back of his hand over his wet mouth. “What is the matter with you!? Another bet?! Seriously, you and Mikey need something better to occupy your time!”

Raph didn’t say anything. He licked his lips, a thoughtful look on his face, then walked away like nothing had happened.

Leo threw up his hands in silent exasperation. What the hell?

It happened three more times in the same matter of days. The first time they had gone topside and were running across the rooftops, enjoying the freedom of the night air. Raph snagged Leo’s arm, Donnie and Mikey oblivious as they kept running ahead. In one swift movement he yanked Leo close, kissed him deeply, then pulled back and chased after their brothers.

The second time he was waiting for Leo outside of the kitchen. It ended with Leo by himself, the previously full bowl of popcorn a mess on the floor in front of his feet.

The third time was in the middle of the night. Leo awoke with a start in an almost completely dark room, the only light a faint white glow from Mikey’s nightlight across the hall, to Raph looming over his bed. As he opened his mouth to question his brother’s presence, Leo’s face was grabbed by the hothead’s strong hands and he was yanked up into a demanding kiss. Before he could shove his brother away, the kiss ended and he was once again by himself.

That was the last straw.

Leo angrily kicked his blanket away and climbed out of bed. He bypassed Donnie’s room and went straight into Raph’s without a knock; the only thing that kept him from slamming the door behind him was the fact that the rest of their family were still sleeping.

Raph was lounging on his bed on his shell, hands behind his head and ankles crossed as he smirked up at the ceiling. He didn’t even bother to acknowledge the other teen’s intrusion.

“I’ve had it!” Leo snarled. “The bet was bad enough, but you shoving your tongue in my mouth at every freaking opportunity is going to stop and it’s going to stop now. It’s not, nor has it ever been funny!”

“Never said it was funny,” Raph replied easily, although there was a decidedly amused look on his face. “I’m conducting an experiment.”

“Yeah, right,” Leo snorted. “What, are you suddenly Donnie now? What kind of experiment entails you assaulting your own brother? It’s sick!”

Raph rolled his green eyes. “Oh come on, Leo. We’re probably not even blood related.”

“Not the point! Do you have any idea what Master Splinter would say if he--”

“Why do you always taste like chocolate?”

Leo blinked at him, rage replaced with surprise. “What?”

Raph sat up and turned to face his brother. “Every time I kissed you, from the first time to the last, you tasted like chocolate. Are you hoarding and sneaking some at every opportunity or something? Does Mikey know?”

“I’m not hoarding chocolate!” Leo insisted. “If I was, Mikey would have found out by now. And since he’s not clinging to my leg and demanding some, I must not be.”

Raph’s eyes glanced down at Leo’s bare legs like he had to make sure. “Interesting,” he said, more to himself than the other turtle. He rose up to stand and stalked towards the katana wielder, attention zeroed in on Leo’s mouth. “I think we need further testing.”

Leo raised his hand and pressed it against Raph’s upper plastron to block his advance. “You really do sound like Donnie,” he said, almost like an afterthought. “No more kissing, Raph.”

His arm was grabbed and the room suddenly spun as Leo was thrown up over Raph’s head to land on the mattress with a soft thud. Before his brain could even catch up to what had just happened, Raph was on top of him and their mouths were connected.

“I think you’re lying,” Raph said as he broke the kiss. “There’s no way you taste this good without eating tons of candy.”

“Maybe you’re just delusional,” Leo shot back. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he could break Raph’s pin. His brother wasn’t even really holding him down. But as that warm tongue traveled down the side of his back he realized that he kind of didn’t want to. Why had he been protesting this again?

“What do I taste like?” Raph’s breath washed over the moist trail he’d left behind and the elder turtle shivered. 

“Ego and defiance,” Leo deadpanned.

Raph laughed. “Well I guess I’ll have to try to spice that up, won’t I?”

Leo smirked. “No one likes spicy chocolate, Raph.”

“It’s an acquired taste.”

The next time they kissed, Leo was a full participant.

Hours later when it was time to get up for breakfast, Raph found a balled up chocolate bar wrapper on the floor next to his bed.

“I knew it!”


End file.
